Beneath the Sheets
by JustAnotherFangirl95
Summary: 90% smut!


**Ian's POV**

I groaned, rolling off Lucy and onto the mattress, both of us breathing heavily. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Lucy and pressing a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled against my bare chest. We lay in silence for a few minutes before Lucy whispered "have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I opened my eyes to gaze down at her, a smirk appearing on my face. "Are you talking about me being amazing in bed?" I joked, laughing as Lucy scowled and slapped my chest before rolling her eyes. "I just meant amazing in general…" she trailed off, her eyes flickering between my eyes and my lips. Cupping Lucy's face gently in my hand, I brought our lips together in a slow kiss. I kissed her nose as she smiled, before guiding her head back to my chest and wrapping my arms securely around her waist. I loved cuddling Lucy. Sure, the sex was great. But just being here in bed with her was incredible, it was something I'm sure I could never get bored of. Lucy and I weren't officially a couple. I'm not entirely sure what the nature of our relationship was. Some people may argue that we were friends with benefits, but it had always felt like so much more than that. Not that anyone knew what was going on between us. We had decided to keep the fact we were sleeping together a secret from our castmates and the crew. Lucy's flatmate knew, but only because we'd had an unfortunate run in when I was in the kitchen one morning, nothing but my boxers on, making Lucy and myself a cup of coffee. It had amused Annie no end. She'd laughed about it for weeks. Luckily I lived alone, so on the couple of nights a week we would spend together, we tended to stay at my place. That's where we were right now, cuddled up in my bed, our clothes still on the floor where we had thrown them last night. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, groaning in displeasure as I saw it read 9:45. We had an hour before we needed to leave to go to work. "As much as I love lying here with you, we need to get up, Luce" I murmured into her hair, placing a soft kiss there. I felt Lucy frowning against my chest as she tightened her arms around my waist in protest. "No" Lucy grumbled, a pout forming on her lips, causing me to chuckle quietly. This was going to take a little persuasion. I kissed her neck before moving my lips to her ear and whispering "if you get up quickly, I'll let you join me in the shower…" Lucy's eyes snapped open and she sat up, smirking at me before hovering her lips millimetres from mine. "Deal" she murmured, causing me to laugh and follow her into the en suite.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Ian, come on! We're going to be late!" We were currently sat in Ian's car outside the studios, but we hadn't made it into work yet. We had an Ezria sex scene to film today and Marlene was anxious to start filming, to ensure we had enough time to make sure it was perfect. "Mmm?" Ian moved his lips to my ear, his nose skimming along my face on the way there. "So what? Live a little, Luce" he whispered before taking my earlobe between his teeth and biting down softly. I started to shake my head in protest, but Ian's hands came up to hold my face still while his teeth tugged on my bottom lip. "Ian" I said weakly, feeling my breathing begin to quicken as he began to massage my thighs. In a final attempt to be the responsible one, I protested "Ian – don't. You know if we carry this on, we won't be able to stop." Ian smirked at me, leaning closer and murmuring "what if I don't want to stop?" As his lips caught mine in a passionate kiss and his left hand trailed up my body to cup one of my breasts, I felt my walls at last crumble. I couldn't resist him any longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers into his hair and pulling him closer to me. Ian's hands made their way to the back of my thighs, pulling me on top of him, so I was straddling him in the driver's seat. I moaned quietly into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Ian's tongue caressing my own. Ian moved to my neck, biting down softly before sucking the spot. As his hands traced up my thighs and under my skirt towards my underwear, I was too far to gone to care about the hickey he was no doubt leaving on my neck. "God, Ian" I breathed out, my head falling to the side to allow him better access to my neck. I squirmed and gasped as Ian's fingers began to tease me through my underwear. I bucked my hips into his hand as his slipped a finger inside my underwear to stroke me slowly. Suddenly, Ian stopped, simultaneously removing his hand from my underwear and his lips from my neck. "You're right, we will be late. We better get going" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I gasped, my mouth hanging wide open as I stared at him. I couldn't believe he had turned me on this much just to stop without me getting a release. I scowled, narrowing my eyes and storming out of the car, slamming the door behind me. I heard a chuckle as Ian exited the car and followed me into the building. I grinned to myself as a plan began to form in my mind. In a few hours, Ian would be the one begging me for more, I was going to make sure of it.

"Kind of insulted you didn't tell me about your man" Troian and I were walking into hair and makeup after getting ourselves a coffee to drink. "What do you mean? I'm single, I'd have told you otherwise" I claimed, my heart starting to race and my palms going sweaty" Troian rolled her eyes at me before stating "I might have believed you, Lucy, if I hadn't seen that hickey on your neck" I choked, dribbling coffee down my chin and slapping my hand over my neck. Shit. I was going to kill Ian later. "I – I – Um." I stuttered while Troian burst out laughing. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me right now, but I expect to be the first one on set to know when you start to tell people!" I nodded my head, assuring her that she would be. It was a difficult decision for Ian and I to keep whatever was going on between us a secret. I wasn't even sure myself what was happening between us. We'd always been close, always been flirty. Right from day one. But we'd agreed we couldn't be in a relationship. The problem was, we didn't seem able to stay away from each other. There was no better feeling than when Ian and I were together. We didn't think Marlene would take too kindly to us being more than friends, so we had to keep a professional distance at work. We were able to steal the occasional kiss in one of our dressing rooms when no one was around, but that was it. "I think Lucy needs some help covering a certain hickey up!" Troian announced loudly as we entered hair and makeup. I saw Ian's head jerk up to look at me, the look of initial panic on his face quickly replaced by amusement as he bit his lip to refrain from laughing. What a jerk. "Oooh, who's the lucky guy?" one of the stylists asked with a giggle. I shot Ian a discrete death stare. "No one important" I grumbled, knowing that would wind Ian up big time. I was even more determined to get my own back now.

 **Ian's POV**

Ezra's apartment, specifically Ezra's bed, was the set for the scene today. It was a sex scene, and I had to admit, I loved filming sex scenes. Sometimes, I had a hard time controlling myself during our racier scenes, but they were fun to film none the less. Lucy had spent the entire journey from hair and makeup to Ezra's apartment scowling at me or looking at her phone. I knew she wasn't properly angry with me. She was just annoyed. And I was pretty sure that by the time I got her back to my apartment tonight she would have forgotten that she was annoyed at me. Lucy has never been known to be able to hold a grudge against me for longer than a few hours. "Okay, Ian, on the bed!" Marlene instructed, gesturing to where Lucy was already beneath the sheets, nothing but a pair of shorts so tiny they were pretty much underwear and some nipple covers on. I removed my dressing gown so I was wearing just my boxers, and climbed onto the bed, the sheets covering my lower half. "Ian, we need you on top of Lucy to begin with. Remember, guys, this is a big scene for Ezria, so give it as much passion as you can okay?" Marlene said, glancing at a script in her hand. Lucy smirked "I don't think that will be a problem." My eyes widened at her words. I thought she was annoyed at me. What was she playing at? Not that I was complaining, if she wanted passion, I could give her that. I moved so I was on top of Lucy, my body between her slightly parted legs, my arms supporting myself on either side of her body. My face was merely inches from hers and our chests were pressed firmly together, with no clothes separating us. "So we need you to kiss for a while, then Ian you're going to flip yourselves over so Lucy is on top of you. Okay? Get your hands involved, we need close ups! And… Action!"

I stared down at Lucy before ducking my head and connecting our lips. The kiss started off gentle, but quickly heated up, both of us remembering Marlene said we were allowed to show a lot of passion in this scene. Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. As we broke away from the kiss, I partially opened my eyes briefly, catching sight of a camera inches from me, and slamming them shut again. After a couple of minutes of pretty intense kissing, I felt one of Lucy's hands slide from my neck and down my chest before disappearing beneath the sheets. It was out of sight of the camera, the directors would probably presume she was holding onto my waist, but I could feel different as her hand continued south. I froze as her fingers brushed over my boxers, stroking me and causing me to very quickly begin to get hard. What the fuck was she playing at? She knew exactly what she was doing to me and I was sure that she knew it would be very hard for me to keep my self control. I felt Lucy smirk into the kiss, clearly incredibly pleased by my reaction to her. As Lucy nibbled on my bottom lip, I discretely tried to remove her hand from my growing erection. This, however, backfired as Lucy merely cupped her hand over my cock in response. Biting my lip to try and hold back a groan, I couldn't help being incredibly thankful that no one else could see what was going on beneath the sheets. I took a deep breath as we parted for air. "Lucy" I breathed against her lips so quietly that I knew the cameras wouldn't pick it up. It was meant as a warning, but Lucy ignored me, instead squeezing my bulge tighter. I was just going to have to make the best of this. I was beginning to get the feeling that this was Lucy's form of payback for my action in the car earlier. So going along with it, continuing to shoot the scene and trying with all my strength to hold onto come kind of self control was all I could hope to do. I ran one of my hands along Lucy's leg, gripping her thigh in my hand and raising it to rest along the side of my waist. As I did this, I started to slowly thrust against her, mimicking the actions of sex as Marlene had previously encouraged us to do. What sent me wild was Lucy matching my thrusts discretely, the feeling of her rubbing against me enough to cloud my brain with lust. Deciding that I needed to stop her before I lost all control, I released her thigh, my hands drifting to her hips and flipping us over, pulling Lucy on top of me.

We continued to make out, Lucy straddling me, my hands wrapped tightly around her bare back. I traced my fingers up and down her soft skin, trying to think of anything else in an attempt to get rid of what was now a large erection. I felt Lucy sigh into the kiss, her hands moving to grip my hair as she pressed her body firmly against mine. I broke away from the kiss, in need of air, and Lucy took this opportunity to grin against my lips before kissing underneath my jaw. She knew what she was doing was driving me crazy, and she seemed to be getting great enjoyment out of it. I was going to make her pay for this once I got her back to my apartment after filming. My mind was pulled from its thoughts as I felt Lucy nibble on my bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside my mouth and softly moaning. "Alright and cut!" my eyes snapped open in surprise, I had been so wrapped up in the moment, I'd almost forgotten that we were filming a scene. "That was great, guys, well done" Marlene praised. Lucy sat up, holding the sheet carefully over her chest, her legs still straddling me. My hands were resting on her thighs, underneath the sheets and I gripped them tighter as I felt Lucy squeeze her muscles to add more pressure on top of me. I glared up at her as she looked over to Marlene, acting innocent and pretend to be oblivious to what she was putting me through right now. "What we need next is the scene of Lucy kissing down your chest and then she's going to go out of shot, under the sheets and, Ian, we'll get a close up of your face. Just do what feels natural, okay? Enjoy it" I groaned internally, this was going to be a difficult scene for me to shoot with how turned on I was right now, and I knew Lucy would make it as difficult for me as possible. I don't think Marlene knew quite how much I would be enjoying it.

 **Lucy's POV**

So far my plan was working perfectly. I could feel how turned on Ian was and it was making up for how he had acted in the car earlier. Knowing Ian wanted nothing more than to have sex with me right now but couldn't do anything about it was a very satisfying feeling. I knew my teasing had to be killing him, but I was willing to see how long I could drag this out for before he snapped. No doubt as soon as filming was done, Ian would be all over me, wanting to be in charge, but I didn't plan on letting that happen. As Marlene called "action", I ran my tongue over my teeth in a teasing manner, making eye contact with Ian before ducking down to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. He responded immediately, one of his hands moving to grip my hip and the other knotting in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I broke away from the kiss, briefly looking into Ian's eyes and smirking before attaching my lips to his neck. I kissed my way down, over his collar bone before scattering kisses all over his chest. I ran my hands down his abs, scratching them lightly with my nails, feeling him tense slightly and his breath hitch. My lips followed the same path as my fingers had previously and, as I backed further under the sheets, nearing the waistband of his boxers, I noticed I was finally out of shot of the camera. My head was now fully underneath the sheets, directly over his erection, the camera was safely focused on his face. I brushed my nose over his member, biting my lip to contain a giggle as I felt him instinctively buck his hips and heard his breathing increase rapidly. I could only imagine what his face was looking like for the cameras right now. I quietly moved the sheet back off my head, so I could look up at his face, still out of sight of the camera. Ian's eyes were shut, his mouth slightly open as he lightly panted. I didn't know if Marlene would think he was merely acting right now, but I knew he was genuinely lost in the pleasure I had caused. The thought of this, coupled with the sight of how turned on Ian was looking right now, was hot. Really hot. I was going to have so much fun with him when we got back to his.

"Well I think that went well" I smirked, jumping into the front passenger seat of the car. Ian turned to look at me, his eyes dark with lust mixed with annoyance, before starting the car and driving in the direction of his apartment without a word. He was frustrated. Really frustrated. But he was also horny beyond belief. That was a combination I rarely saw in Ian, but one I found incredibly attractive. I couldn't help but wonder which one of us would get the upper hand and manage to remain in control when we got home. The drive home was silent apart from the music coming from the radio and Ian's slightly heavier than usual breathing. A few minutes later, he pulled into his driveway and we both walked up the stairs, pausing to wait for Ian to find his keys, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The second the door shut behind us, Ian grabbed me, spinning me around and pushing me forcefully up against the wall. "Don't ever do that to me again", Ian growled, his head buried in the crook of my neck. He bit down roughly and I gasped, my fingers automatically reaching to pull on his hair. Ian grabbed both of my wrists, yanking my hands away from him and holding them above my head, against the wall. His lips moved millimetres from mine and he whispered harshly "do you know how hard it was to control myself back then?" before biting my bottom lip and tugging on it. I moaned, loving how dominant Ian was being. I found it such a turn on when he took control. "You deserved it, you were such a tease in the car" I gasped out, trying to control my breathing. Ian lifted his lips from where they were busily sucking on my neck to meet my heated gaze. "Oh really?" he smirked. "So" he began, trailing kisses back up to my lips, "are you ready for me to show you just how much you've affected me for the past few hours?" I nodded, capturing his lips in mine, needing to feeling him against me. "Jump" Ian muttered into the kiss, gripping the back of my thighs and wrapping them around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

Ian threw me onto the bed, quickly moving himself to lie on top of me. He kissed me before kneeling over me and swiftly pulling his top over his head. As he kissed me again, I reached between us and undid his jeans, pushing them down as far as I could until he broke the kiss to remove them completely, leaving him in just his boxers. My hands traced lightly over his boxers, feeling him instantly grow harder. As my fingers hooked into the waistband, he grabbed my wrists, pulling my hands away and holding them tightly together. "I don't think so, Lucy. It's hardly fair if I'm naked and you're fully dressed." I lifted my arms to remove my top while Ian unzipped my skirt and threw it carelessly over his shoulder and onto the floor. "Much better" Ian whispered, his gaze dropping to my breasts, his head quickly following as he began to suck on them. I moaned, arching my back, allowing Ian to undo my bra and throw it to land in a pile with the rest of our clothes. A few seconds later, my underwear and Ian's boxers joined them on the floor and, at last, we were both completely naked. Ian was nestled between my legs, his hips grinding softly against me so I could feel his erection pressed against me. Wanting to be in control and tease him further for his earlier actions, I flipped us over before he had time to react, sitting right on top of his erection. I rotated my hips slowly, rubbing myself against Ian, feeling the precum against my centre. "Lucy… Please!" Ian grunted, his grip on my hips tightening. I kissed him slowly, continuing to grind against him. "Please what, babe? Is something wrong?" I grinned at him as he opened his eyes, panting heavily and clearly struggling to form a sentence. "Fucks sake Luce, I need to be inside of you right now" I kissed him again, continuing to move my hips, but not giving him what he had asked for. I was loving being able to tease Ian, I knew he was going absolutely wild for me right now, but I was also aching for him, not sure how much longer I could hold out before I had to have him.

Ian growled into the kiss, biting roughly on my bottom lip before murmuring "Lucy, I swear to god…" I smirked against his lips, running my tongue along them, deciding I had teased him enough. I reached a hand between us, lining him up with my entrance before slowly lowering myself onto him until he was all the way inside me. Ian groaned in a mixture of pleasure and relief, his hands flying to my hips and squeezing them, trying to get me to move. "Babe, please. Do something" Ian pleaded as I sat still. Ian was trying to move beneath me, but I was holding him down. "What do you want, baby? You've only got to ask" I whispered into the crook of his neck, before nipping lightly and moaning softly to turn him on even more, if that was even possible. "Please ride me, please. You're killing me, Lucy. I need you so badly" Ian gasped out, his voice shaking with desire. Taking pity on him, and needing a release myself, I began to move my hips, pressing my hands against his chest to help control my movements. I moved faster as Ian's breathing quickened and his fingers dug into my hips. By this point, Ian's groans were constant, he was nearing his climax and so was I. His fingers drifted to my clit to help me along, sensing how close we both were. My legs were beginning to shake and my movements were becoming jerky. Ian flipped us over, pounding into me now I was underneath him. I was seconds away and I knew Ian could barely hold out any longer. "Ian… I need to cum" I managed to breathe out between moans. "Let go, baby" Ian grunted into my ear. Barely a second later, both of us reached our climax, moaning out each other's names loudly before collapsing in a sweaty heap on the bed. We were both panting heavily, Ian still buried deep within me, neither of us had enough energy left to move. A few minutes later, Ian removed himself from inside of me, rolling to the side and wrapping an arm around my waist. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt my body starting to drift off to sleep, warm and content in Ian's arms. Just before I fell asleep, I felt Ian press a kiss to my head and whisper softly "we should have angry sex more often" and I couldn't agree more.


End file.
